Sailor H and the Scouts
by oOoIZZYoOo
Summary: The evils of the universe have found a way to make it so the sailor scouts were never born in their intended bodies and instead forced into that of the rejects. That's where Helga and the rest of the Hillswood sailor scouts comes in...
1. Prelude

"You're late Orion…" A cold voice snapped out through the darkness. On a poverty stricken street, not a soul in sight, a man walked, heavily cloaked down its cobble stone streets. He groaned and threw out a hand in anger, moving the hood off of his head after a quick check around him. Long flowing white hair fell off of his shoulders, a face sharp and muscular gleaming underneath the moonlight.

"Oh what does it matter…?" Orion mumbled as he took a seat beside her, her pale skin and gentle curved face barely visible from underneath her cloak. He could already feel her icy like glare as he tossed a small pouch onto her lap. She jumped, her fingers playing with its strings as a smile formed upon her face.

"Queen Beryl is dead Ursa…" Orion hissed. "Soon the scouts will rein all over the universe and our kind will be dead. Damn those sailor scouts and all that they stand for!"

"Calm yourself Orion…the end is not as near as you think it to be…soon, those sailor scouts will be of no threat to us…" Ursa whispered with a gentle laugh. Orion leaned over, pushing her hood down as he looked into her lifeless eyes. Fate had claimed her vision long ago, and with skilled fingertips she reached into the bag, pulling out the shimmering crystal inside.

Orion leaned back against the wall, waving a finger nonchalantly as she hugged it to her chest, giggling insanely.

"I still don't get why you wanted that piece of junk…even with your powers it's useless" Orion mumbled under his breath, leaning his head against his hand with a precise pout. Ursa's blind eyes flit with fury as she threw out her arm, slamming it against his chest. He gave a small 'oof' and rubbed it bitterly.

"FOOL!" Ursa yelled holding up the crystal to the moonlight, a finger slowly rubbing down its gleaming edges.

"With this crystal and my powers we shall be unstoppable…" Ursa whispered, her lips crawling into a deformed smile. Orion rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bench, kicking a foot up as he raised a brow.

"I think you might be over-estimating yourself a little there sis, I mean- OW!" Orion let out a high whimper as Ursa pulled at his ear, not so much as giving him a second glance. She pushed his head down before standing up, holding the crystal to the moon.

"You underestimate me brother…I'm offended truly I am." Ursa smiled, her lips twisting as she giggled. "The sailor scouts are unstoppable now, but even they had a moment of weakness-"

"Well yea…back when they were BABIES, but we couldn't even find them until they learned how to be ass kicking super stars…" Orion mumbled. Ursa twitched.

"But if they were to be re-born again…still stumbling and working to get their sea legs, we could destroy them with ease." Ursa whispered. Orion twisted his lip before rolling his eyes.

"But you JUST said they were unstoppable, to have them re-born we'd need to…you know…kill them, which was a part of the problem if I remember correctly." Orion dew out his words as he watched Ursa twist in anger. She suddenly threw out her pale and thin arms, nearly hitting him across the face had he not dodged.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" She shrieked. With a long drag of the night air Ursa rubbed her temple.

"The plan is simple, I use the crystal to take me to the past, even with the crystals powers I won't be able to stay more than a few minutes. I'll perform a spell that will send the scouts souls away from their designated host. They'll either die off or cling onto the nearest host to live on, either way our problem is solved." Ursa explained with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Orion raised a brow and stared up at his sister.

"Alright, but that still means SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE, will become sailor scouts, ergo, we still get kicked to the curb with their shiny little tiaras." Orion mumbled. Ursa knitted her brows together before placing her hands on her hips, snapping her head back to him.

"Well it's not like we have anything to lose right?"

Orion stared at her, a soft smile playing upon his lips as he laughed.

"…well then….what are we waiting for?"


	2. Chapter 1

"This is Trisha reporting live from downtown New York where Sailor V has done it once again! Tell us V, how do you do it?"

Miriam sat sleepy eyed in the living room with a cup of coffee in hand as the news flashed across the TV. screen. She yawned and leaned back into the couch, the house peaceful and quiet so early in the morning. Shuffling her robe over herself she scratched her head, her glasses covered eyes moving to the stair way. Shouldn't Helga be getting up by now?

"Well Trisha it's actually very simple, I'm the good guy and they're not." The girl on the screen giggled, tilting her head as her blonde hair fell across her shoulders. A large red mask covered her pale skin, though anyone with eyes could tell she was beautiful.

Her haunting navy eyes stared straight into the camera as she extended a gloved hand. Miriam blinked for a moment as the girl seemed to stare straight into the viewer's soul, her eyes narrowing as a white cat popped up upon her shoulders.

"Know this evil doers, I will find you, and I will defeat you!"

The TV shut off without warning, leaving only blackness as Helga twitched standing behind her mother. She threw the remote back down on the couch before shaking her head.

"What garbage are you watching Miriam?" Helga snapped out. Miriam pushed up her glasses before yawning, taking another long sip of her coffee. The way the liquid slipped down her throat, warming her stomach was very soothing. It helped calm her pounding headache and quieted the world.

"The news…" She answered under her breath, her head still a bit phased from the night before. Though there was nothing like more alcohol to cure a hangover she had to wake herself up if she was going to look presentable in court today. Helga rolled her eyes, grabbing her backpack off of the table.

With a quick swoop she pecked her mother on the cheek and ruffled her already messy hair.

"I'll be home to pick you up after school mom, make sure to be awake ok?"

"Mmm ok Helga…" Miriam whispered to no one. Helga leaned forward and turned back on the TV for her, making Miriam sigh in relief as the gentle audio filled her ears, taking away the painful ringing. Miriam looked back at her daughter, careful not to spill the coffee as she let out a low groan.

"Helga, don't forget that it's your fathers weekend so have all of your clothes packed, he's going to pick you up at dinner time…"

Miriam heard a long grunt come from Helga as she rolled her large cyan eyes. Miriam sipped what was left out of her cup as Helga pushed her thick and untidy blonde hair into a single ponytail. Her rather large pink bow had gotten smaller in comparison to her now tall and curved out body

She was wearing the same thing as she did every day, a pink and white baseball tee with a pink choker and bright blue cut off shorts and pink and white converse that ended at her shins. She stood about five foot seven, ribs showing thin with a fair sized chest and pair of hips. She was in no way a perfect beauty, but in her own unique way Helga could have easily stopped a man in his tracks.

Miriam wondered how she'd managed to make two such beautiful daughters. Especially with that idiots DNA working against them...

Miriam narrowed her eyes at the thought of _that _man. Helga seemed to sense her mother's thoughts and kissed the top of her head with a sigh. Miriam snapped out of her train of thought before patting Helga's cheek gently.

"Either way, have a good day at school honey…"

Helga muttered stuffing a piece of bread into her mouth as she headed out the door. Miriam sighed and leaned back into the couch, resting her head on the arm chair before closing her eyes. She'd just wait here until Helga got home…

Outside waiting for her was Helga's best friend of nearly fifteen years, Phoebe Heyerdahl. Helga regularly teased her that the only part of her that had grown since elementary school had been her hair, which wasn't far from the truth. Helga towered over the petite and short girl, whose body, although matured, still stood a foot below every around her. She still sported her A-line cut, the only difference being a slight change in length and the two neat buns a top her head.

Her light brown eyes shined upon Helga as she giggled, tilting her head in greeting.

"Ohayo Helga." The girl piped out happily as Helga mumbling to no one in particular. Phoebe's dark navy blue skirt moved against her knees as she pushed her hands to fold neatly in front of her. She smiled happily and tugged at the collar of her sweater nervously.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Gerald and Arnold to go to the arcade today."

Helga twitched before sending a quick glare down to the small girl. Phoebe flinched and quickly closed her eyes as she waited for Helga's screams. As much as she felt like it the brute girl hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was therefore too lazy to chew out her best friend. Phoebe wiped a drop of sweat off her brow.

At least she had averted the unavoidable lecturing for now.

Without having to look Helga and Phoebe stopped in front of a pale brown two story apartment building. Helga leaned instinctively against one of the stairways and pulled out a cigarette from her backpack. Helga looked up the stairs, getting out a lighter, her eyes focused on one of the apartments, her fingers ready to light up.

"I thought you quit smoking Helga." Phoebe stated, not really too worried about her starting up again. Helga never stayed on one thing too long. Sometimes she wondered if Helga just did it to see if she could, if there was something besides one particular football headed boy that she could be addicted to.

"Oh I did." Helga stated, not moving her eyes from the door. Her face lit up as the door started to creak open; she moved her finger quickly, the light ignited, a large and swooning flame dancing atop its metal edge.

"I just love her fucking reaction when I do this."

Phoebe's eyes followed Helga's as she quickly looked down from the door, her lips moving to take a drag of the cigarette as a pair of mary-janes with white stockings descended down the stairs. And then, there she was, arguably the most beautiful in school stood between Helga and Phoebe, her bright red hair falling in a low ponytail while a shimmering golden locket laid on top of her white thank top. A green plaid skirt, borrowed from Olga years ago, swished across her thighs as Lila smiled.

"Good morning you two." She greeted, not even needing to look as she suddenly slammed her hand down on Helga's cigarette with a giggle. The stick fell to the ground, bouncing from the force as Lila snapped her head back to Helga, a smile still plastered across her face.

"Helga I thought we talked about this, you weren't going to smoke anymore, it's bad for you and the people around you." Lila stated. Phoebe blinked for a moment as Helga smiled cruelly, pulling out another from her pack.

"Yea well, I changed my mind." She teased. With a low laugh she went to light it, Lila laughed along for a moment making Phoebe feel almost left out of the conversation. The two girls laughed, both staring each other down until Lila suddenly threw her leg into the air, high kicking the packet away.

Lila had been taking self defense classes as of late due to her popularity with rather creepy and one off men. Helga had seen fit to test her on these newly found abilities any chance she got.

"Hey! That was my last pack!" Helga complained. Lila smiled, fixing her skirt before pulling out a sucker from her pocket and popping it in Helga's mouth.

"That's too bad, here, have this, it's better for you." Helga twisted up her face and spit it out; sticking out her tongue as she quickly scraped her nails across it to get off the taste.

"Ah Lila, that's disgusting, is this one of your sugar free pieces of crap?" Helga yelped out as the girls started to walk toward their school. Lila hugged her books to her chest before rolling her eyes.

"It's not crap, it's healthy…" She said seriously. Helga rolled her eyes and gagged, moving her tongue across the top of her mouth to try and force the taste away.

"Same difference…"

Phoebe giggled softly as the two started to bicker amongst themselves, Lila always keeping the upper hand. Though even Phoebe wasn't sure the exact reason, ever since middle school Helga and Lila had seemed to reach an understanding with one another regarding Arnold and one another's existence. The truce then turned into a peace treaty, and eventually, a rather unconventional friendship.

But really, when was a relationship with Helga ever considered normal?

"Aww…look a kitty!" Lila cooed out, her head snapping from the argument with Helga as she spotted a small black cat washing its face upon a dumpster. Helga twisted up her face as she watched Lila walk over to it, her hands petting the feline happily.

"Ew, Lila, it probably has rabies or something don't touch it." Helga stuck out her tongue as Lila giggled and shook her head. She took the cat into her arms and scratched the soft spot behind her ears. The cat melted in happiness and pushed into Lila's soft fingertips.

"She does not, she's far too cute to have rabies." Lila giggled out as she nuzzled her head into the kittens. It happily moved into her warm and loving embrace while Helga rolled her eyes. She raised a brow, noting the bandages placed over its small forehead. Helga grumbled before stepping forward.

"Hey Lil, hold the cat would you, it's got something on its forehead." Helga mumbled. Lila turned the black cat around, holding it out from under its arms as Helga leaned forward, pulled the bandages off of it quickly.

"OW!"

The cat screamed, batting Helga over the head with its paws as it jumped forward and onto the fire escape. It hissed at the blonde before jumping away, leaving Helga to stare at the wall in front of her. She could have sworn she heard the cat talk…

"…OW!" The pain hit Helga like a lightning bolt as she moved her hands to her now freshly scratched forehead. A trickle of blood slipped down her nose, dripping off of her chin and onto her t-shirt. She'd just cleaned it too.

Phoebe and Lila ran up to her quickly, gasping as they started to go into their regular 'flail modes' when something went awry.

"Helga are you alright?" Phoebe asked quickly. Helga groaned and nodded, wiping some of the blood away. The wound wasn't that deep at all, but she tended to 'over-bleed' as her family had so lovingly dubbed it.

"Yea I'm fine, damn cat, I was just trying to help it get that stupid looking bandage off of its head. See if I ever try and do a good deed again." Helga snapped.

Lila reached into her side bag, quickly pulling out some disinfectant and a cotton ball.

"Here hold still Helga. I'm ever so sorry; if you told me you were going to do something like that I would have held her tighter!" Lila said breathlessly as she dabbed a cotton ball at the wound. Lila blinked, that was odd…she could have sworn the cut was in the shape of a moon. Maybe she was just seeing things?

Lila reached in the front pocket of her backpack and grabbed box of band-aids, she settled on the neon pink one and placed it neatly over Helga's scratch.

"…Lila, what DON'T you have in your bag…?" Helga asked sarcastically as she stared down at the knapsack sitting against Lila's hips. It was like the Mary Poppin's endless bag of tricks or something, how'd she even fit all her books in there?

"Ladies, as you know, I am always fashionably late to school, but aren't you three supposed to be in class by now?" A rather snooty voice mumbled as Rhonda stood outside of the alley way the three girls were now conversing.

Rhonda had defiantly changed the most out of all of them. She had now grown out of her awkwardly skinny body and into that of a young woman, her black hair fell in bunches around her waist while her bright red shining top hugged at her curved body. She was a few inches shorter than Helga in her three inch black heels, but with nowhere near the build.

"Or am I just a lot earlier than I thought?" Rhonda asked.

They all blinked before looking down at their phones.

"AH CRAP!" Helga yelled bursting into a run. Phoebe and Lila both carried after her as Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"HELGA WAIT UP!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Would you stop following me Arnoldo, I'm starting to get claustrophobic from that orbit you call a head."

Helga snapped out the insult loudly as Arnold groaned and rolled his eyes, his fingers pressed into his pockets. Helga couldn't recall just when exactly he'd surpassed her in height, but now that she couldn't just grab his shirt and hoist him up she'd had to up her ante with word play. She of course didn't mind this at all.

"I'm not following you Helga, my house is this way too." Arnold muttered to her, casting a glance away. He shivered and let out a long breath, the mist coming from his lips fading like smoke in the cold winter air. Helga watched with intoxicated eyes, getting lost in his features for just a moment.

When had he become so handsome?

Though certainly not a muscle man like Gerald was Arnold held his own sort of mature aura about him, his lanky limbs gently buffed stomach only made him all the more appealing to her. His hair was as thick as wires and stuck out in its unusually tame nature, he still wore his little blue hat atop his head, although it had all but disappeared on his large head.

Today he wore a brown leather jacket over his long red plaid over shirt, the light green t-shirt underneath poking through at the tip of his chest. He seemed to catch Helga staring at him for he raised a brow gently and waved his hand in front of her lost eyes.

"Helga?" He called out curiously. Helga's head snapped back as she suddenly thrust her hand out to smack his own away. He pulled his arm back quickly, looking at her in surprise as she turned her head, already turning a deep red.

"Jeez! Keep yourself out of my personal space would ya football head?" He sighed and waited for her to take a step forward so that he would be behind her. Helga trudged on, not bothering to look back at him as she inwardly slapped herself. Why did she always have to push him away so? She enjoyed his company, nay, treasured it, but Arnold would never know if she kept acting the way she had.

They had hardly gotten to see each other since middle school, not surprisingly with a bigger campus and fewer opportunities to force her company upon him Arnold and Helga had drifted away from one another. When they did happen to bump into each other Helga would put on her best face and try to keep her cool, but her temper always got the best of her.

It wasn't like Arnold had completely ignored her though. In their freshman year of high school, when Phoebe and Gerald had finally managed to voice their love for one another Helga and Arnold had been rather quickly thrust upon each other if they ever wanted to spend time with their best friends. He had even been there when Helga was going through a rough patch with the bullies at school.

She still remembered that day, bleeding in the alley way, she'd called the leader of the gang an imbecile who couldn't tell his ass from an oyster and apparently it had offended him to the point of revenge. It was a pretty cheap shot, ganging up on a girl like that. Now she sat, blood in her eyes, her limbs worn and twisted to the point she couldn't feel some of them. Then he came…the one person she wanted, and didn't want, to see the most.

Arnold.

He'd looked terrified at spotting her sitting there, blood dripping from her fingertips and nose onto her not so freshly cleaned blouse. That was during the month of self destruction, she recalled, right after finding out her parents were getting divorced. Maybe that's all she wanted, was to hurt as much on outside as she did inside. It was a childish way of thinking, but she was a childish person.

"Helga?" He called out, his voice cracked, a bit of a whimper receding into it. She remembered groaning and turning away. She'd wanted his attention for so long, but not now…not like this. She didn't want him to see her so broken…so defeated.

He'd rushed over, not an ounce of judgment in him. Her heart started to race, and she hid her face from his, making sure that he couldn't see her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, one eye swollen shut. He'd seen her in bad shape before, hell, almost every moment she'd spent with him was something she was ashamed of. Helga bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly as he leaned down, not daring to look into his caring and concerned eyes.

"Helga are you ok?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She'd screamed it so quickly, pushed him back so fast, neither of them had time to react. She vaguely recalled the sound of trashcans hitting the ground as Arnold fell over, and the way the pavement felt underneath her bare feet as she ran.

The brisk coldness of the rain when it fell upon her burning cheeks…

After that, Arnold didn't try so hard to be near her anymore.

Yet here he was, albeit begrudgingly, walking along side her on their way home. Helga rubbed the back of her head and tried to start up a conversation, guilt getting the best of her.

"So…this is where your parents apartment is huh?"

She already knew where they'd moved to, she could recite the house number, street address, cross street, and colour of the interior at the drop of a hat- but she thought he might be a bit creeped out had she told him, seeing as he'd never actually invited her in before.

"Yea." A small smile crossed Arnold's face, but it went away quickly as Helga glanced back at him. She kneaded her hands into her shorts, picking apart the loose frays. Helga moved her hand awkwardly through her ponytail, pushing it up as she gritted her teeth.

"So…parents huh? That's cool…" She whispered. Arnold couldn't help but laugh as he nodded.

"Yea, it's been amazing having them around…I mean, it was hard at first but…" he paused and looked down at the ground, a blush tinting his tan skin.

"I really love having them around…it's like we're a real family again…" Arnold whispered.

"Must be nice." Helga muttered. Arnold looked up quickly.

"What did you say?" He asked curiously. Helga looked over her shoulder at him, blinking her eyes innocently.

"I said I want some rice, why?" She asked. Arnold thought about her answer but she didn't give him any time to see if he believed it. Helga quickly pushed the topic forward with a low breath.

"What about your grandparents? They miss having you around?" Helga asked quickly. Arnold laughed heartily, making her swoon. He grinned from ear to ear, waving his hand.

"I'd like to say they do, but I think they're glad to be rid of me. I mean, I know they love me, but it was hard on them to live their…lifestyle with me around. They miss me sometimes sure, but they're so busy waterskiing and traveling I doubt they have time to really brood over it."

Helga stopped as she raised a brow, her hands firmly placed in her pockets.

"Doesn't that…you know, make you sad though? That they're having so much fun without you? I mean, they were practically your parents for 13 years." Helga softly said. For once there was no bitterness or sarcasm in her voice, just curiosity and care. Arnold stared at her in shock, but didn't let the moment slip away.

"Well sure…but I'm not depressed over it either so…I can't really expect them to be sad just because they're older. Maybe that sounds selfish…" Arnold added. Helga bit her lip and turned. She sighed and stayed in place, waiting for Arnold to step beside her before walking again.

"It's not selfish, it's just how you feel." Helga stated. Arnold smiled bashfully as she grunted.

"And I guess walking with you isn't THAT bad." She muttered. Arnold smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Helga."

That walk home had gone far too quickly. In what seemed like the blink of an eye their friendly conversation was over, and Helga was walking up the steps to her home. She tenderly placed her hand over the knob and turned back to him, leisurely standing with his hands in his pocket. He smiled and tilted his head towards her.

And like that, he was gone, off to his own home- to his family. While she was left to come home to this mess…

Helga sighed and stepped inside, ruffling the fallen leaves out of her ponytail. She could already sense something different in the air, something tense and awkward. Helga poked her head into the living room, choking as she noticed Miriam and Bob sitting across from one another on the couch. It looks like she hadn't gotten home early enough.

"Olga are you ready to go?" Bob called out from the couch, not moving his eyes from Miriam. Helga grabbed her knapsack from beside the stairs where she'd left it that morning.

"It's Helga dad." She corrected.

"Yea, yea, whatever kid, just get in the car would ya?" Helga rolled her eyes as he pushed himself off of the couch. Without so much as a goodbye, or mention he walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Miriam stared blankly down at the floor. Helga bit her lip a bit, kneeling down beside her. She pushed her mother's bangs off of her face before sighing.

"I'll be home on Monday…go stay with Aunt Frida while I'm gone, I'll call her later to make sure you got there ok. How did the case go today?" Helga asked with a small tilt. Miriam mumbled under her breath, saying something Helga couldn't quite understand. She pretended to though.

"Ok…well we'll face that block when we get there. Be good ok mom? Remember you have another meeting on Sunday, don't miss it." Helga stated. Miriam nodded as Helga pecked her forehead and hopped back up. A horn blasted outside, making her roll her eyes.

"CRIMENY! Give me a minute would ya BOB?" She yelled. Helga looked back down at her mom before forcing a smile.

"See ya soon Ma."

As Helga was leaving she could swear she felt a pair of eyes upon her, staring her down, baring into the very essence of her soul- but when she turned to see who it was there was nothing there, just the shadows.

"Hmmph…" Helga turned away, her eyes slowly glancing back at the window sill. And when she was sure that Helga wasn't looking, a slinky and animated cat moved her body from the alley and onto a nearby perch. Her golden eyes narrowed in on Helga, a soft sound escaping her lips.

"So what's the plan for today Bob?" Helga asked as she started to unpack her clothing. Bob's apartment was quite a step up from the old family house they'd been fumigating in. He'd chosen a far more chic, clean looking place on the other side of town, it wasn't really Helga's taste, but she was just glad that he allowed Miriam to keep the house.

"I'm going to work, I'm having a huge electronics sale this week and I need to be there as much as possible." Bob stated. Helga seemed disappointed, but quickly hid it with a scowl.

"Alright whatever. I'll just rack up your cable bill with porn movies then." Helga stated with a wave of her hand. Bob turned back to her, a vein popping in his head as he pointed a stern finger at her.

"You'd better not little missy- I'll deduct anything you do out of your allowance." Helga rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't get an allowance Bob." Helga reminded in an annoyed tone. Bob blinked and nodded with a small 'oh yea'. He returned his angry face before giving her a stern warning, Helga hadn't heard it however, and was now walking about the apartment, her eyes searching for signs of any other life. Miriam had enough trouble keeping herself together, but lately Bob had been hinting that he had another woman in his life.

It shouldn't have bothered Helga, after all they had been divorced for some time, but she couldn't help how she felt. Helga muttered a goodbye when her father headed out the door while she lifted up the couch seat. Nothing there…

Helga breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been dating someone else, he hadn't been bringing her back to his place just yet. Helga jumped onto the couch, closing her eyes in satisfaction. The world slowly slipped away as Helga felt herself drifting off to sleep, the burdens of the day drooping off her shoulders like melting ice.

"Helga…"

Helga moaned and tossed a bit on the couch, not wanting to awaken from her sweet and comforting slumber just yet.

"Helga wake up…"

The voice that called her wasn't one that she recognize, it was low and soothing but feminine and mature. Helga huffed, digging her head into the couch as she tried to block it out. Just a few more minutes, that's all she needed.

"HELGA!"

"YOW!" Helga jumped three feet in the air as a pair of claws ripped into her back. She screeched out, moving her hands to the burning wound as she growled, looking around quickly for whoever had attacked her.

"WHOSE THERE?" Helga screamed grabbing a book off the coffee table and holding it out threateningly.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Helga calm down…" Helga looked around quickly, but no one was there. She looked out the now open window, not a woman in sight. She quickly threw her hands around her head and fell back into the couch, muttering as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm going crazy…paranoia, it's one of the first signs of a serial killer…I knew it." Helga whimpered to herself.

"You're not going crazy, just look down would you."

Helga opened an eye, slowly glancing down at the ground. There sat a small black cat, eyes gleaming, stance proud, and a crescent moon spot glowing on her head. Helga's eyes widened as the cat leapt from the floor onto the coffee table, her eyes never leaving Helga's own.

"Helga…my name is Luna, and I've been searching for you…" Helga blinked as Luna made herself comfortable, her paws gently dipping into the water glass as she sniffed it.

"I'm sorry I attacked you earlier, it seems you pulled off a few hairs when you took off that horrid band aid. But our change meeting did allow me to verify what I had suspicions about all along." Luna's eyes become dead centered on the faint marking on Helga's head.

"I've finally found you…I've been so concerned that never would." Luna laughed lowly and hopped onto the shelled Helga's lap. Helga stared down at the cat before digging her head into the couch, covering her ears quickly.

"Oh god, I'm going insane, oh god!" She whimpered. Luna huffed before batting at Helga's arm with her paw.

"Helga! This is real! Now pay attention! You are the chosen warrior of the galaxy, bestowed the title 'Sailor Moon' by our good queen serenity. You and your team must go and find the princess so that you may rescue her and keep earth saf-"

"Ohgodohgodohgod" Helga whimpered as she tossed gently on the couch. Luna hissed before sighing.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. Look in your pocket." Luna commanded. Probably against her better judgment Helga leaned up from her hiding place, her wide eyes slowly moving to the talking cat as she cautiously reached her hand into her shorts. Helga screamed out as a brooch which had not been there before slipped out of her fingers.

"What is that?" Helga yelled out bringing her knees together as she stared down at it in terror. It seemed to pulsate around her, beckoning, calling. She squirmed, letting out soft sounds as Luna pushed it towards her.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked. Helga gulped shaking her head quickly.

"Actually this is just more evidence against your case there baldie." Helga whimpered. Luna hissed, moving her head underneath the brooch before pushing it onto Helga. Helga yelled, a shot of lightning running up her spine as they made contact.

"Try it on Helga." Luna commanded, there was no wavering or room for discussion in her voice. Helga bit her lip and slowly leaned forward, taking it in her hands. It was rather beautiful, a golden heart adorned in jewels of all colours. Helga slowly placed it over her chest, closing her eyes as it seemed to melt through her clothes and onto her skin.

"Now yell, 'Moon Prism Power!'" Luna whispered happily, obviously getting more and more excited with the turn of events. Though Helga was nearly rendered speechless she still did manage to look down upon the cat, a raised brow and curled lip scowling.

"…do I have to? That sounds kinda stupid…" Helga argued. Luna twitched before shaking her head.

"Then, just yell transform or something, I don't know, I've never had anyone ask me that before."

Helga took in a deep breath, staring down at the locket as it sunk farther into her chest. Her skin melted around it, embracing it completely as if it had finally been reconnected with a part of it that had been missing long ago. She flinched before taking in enough bravery to yell out those chosen words that would forever change her world.

"TRANSFORM!"

The world suddenly became dark, light pushed out from her body like a box of ribbons, Helga yelped out as her clothes burned from her body in strips, glittering off into the black abyss while the light slowly wrapped around her. An unseen air pushed out her limbs, moving them against her will as the warm ribbons of light embraced her body.

"HOLY SHIT!" Helga screamed pulling up her knees and covering her chest quickly as she lay a silhouetted light within the black world. The whiteness around her slowly moved through her skin like worms before gripping at her body. Helga yelled, a sense of pain and pleasure moving throughout her. From the light came clothing, or rather, a protection, like a second skin she never knew she had.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, it passed, and she fell upon the couch with a thud.

"…So…what do you think, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked with a coy smile. Helga looked down at herself, her hair covering her entire body in two neat pigtails a-top her head. Her breath ran short.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled again. Luna twitched and laughed angrily.

"Such a vulgar mouth on such a young girl…"

"I'm sixteen, I'm not young." Helga protested. Luna smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, when you've lived as long as I have, everyone begins to look young." Luna teased. Helga's head went through a small loop, seeming to realize the reality of her situation. This wasn't a dream and she wasn't going insane. So there really was a talking cat standing here talking to her, she really was dressed like some perverts fantasy dream girl, AND she was really a-

A-

Superhero.

Helga's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Now I know this may be a lot to take in, but there is trouble not too far from here, you are a warrior, and as such you will have to fight the monsters who have come to steal your people's energy away. I know as a fragile girl from Earth you probably don't think that violence is the answer but-"

"Come on what are we waiting for cat, let's go kick some monster butt!"

Luna twitched as Helga jumped out the window, not even knowing if the fall would kill her or not. Thankfully she had grabbed onto a tree branch and done a rather impressive flip onto the ground just before splattering to her demise.

"HAHA! I'm OK!" Helga called from the ground. Luna sighed and rubbed her head. This was going to be a long night…


End file.
